Shishi
Shishi These humanoids are awakened from the statues of guardian lions or “fuu dogs,” that are tasked by heaven to protect a certain location (metaphorically) for a more literal purpose. Shishi are great hulking men and women with sculpted physiques and shocking features. They sport outwardly facing fangs, bushy eyebrows, great beards (for the males), vertical pupils, and large mane-like hair that wraps around their neck. Their hair and eyes are the color of jade or turquoise and stands in stark contrast to their otherwise muted skintones. Most have rectangular or square faces that end in a heavy jaw. These soldiers of the heavenly court are awakened only when a dire need arises and follow orders from a legitimate noble or divine sources to a fault. Once awakened, they live a relatively short life (thirty or so years) and can die like a mortal. By their nature as weapons of war, they see everything as conflict and have a compulsive need to protect others. Note: Shishi who are awakened are not typically 1st level characters. Many have several class levels. You may play a shishi who has been around for a while or one who has just been woken from its slumber. This is a great way to introduce new players to an already running game! Native (Outsider) Size: Shishi are Medium creatures and thus receive no bonuses or penalties due to their size. Base Speed: Shishi have a base speed of 30 feet. +2 Constitution, +2 Wisdom, -2 Intelligence: Shishi are made for war and have bodies that can take punishment beyond that of a normal mortal. They are gifted with a sense of purpose and the wisdom of heaven; however, this is often clouded by their single mindedness and military mindset. Carved from Stone: Members of this race gain a +1 natural armor bonus to their Armor Class. Though they are made of flesh and bone, they are crafted from harder stuff and punching them has been likened to punching stone. Purpose*: Shishi are awakened for a purpose, which gives them a deep seated drive to complete said purpose. This affords them a +1 sacred bonus on any roll that is directly related to their purpose. If their purpose is fulfilled, they are assigned a new one by heaven soon afterwards. Darkvision: Shishi have darkvision 60 feet. Compulsive Bodyguard: A shishi gains Bodyguard as a bonus feat at 1st level, even if they do not meet the prerequisites. Clean Slate: When awakened, a shishi starts with a honorable neutral alignment. However, this alignment may shift as they experience the world. Languages: Shishi start with Common plus Celestial. Members of this race with high Intelligence scores can choose from any additional language (except secret languages, such as Druidic). *A purpose is decided upon by the GM and the player. The purpose should be related to the party’s goal. This goal is generally relatively broad in focus (Example: “Dethrone the false emperor and wipe out his forces” or “Destroy the four false immortals”), but the bonus can be applied in a narrow purview of situations (Example: Knowledge (local) rolls to find the location of the false emperor’s keep or on attack rolls against his minions). If a GM finds a shishi using the bonus from their purpose class feature more than ten to fifteen times per session, he might want to consider limiting the number of situations that the bonus applies to in future games. There will be exceptions, however (such as fighting the false emperor or his minions), and leeway should be given to the player during these times. A character may not benefit from this bonus more than once per combat round; although, the shishi may select it when it applies (a single attack roll, a single damage roll, a critical confirmation, etc.). Section 15 OGL Copyright Declaration: Open Game License v 1.0a © 2000, Wizards of the Coast, Inc. System Reference Document. © 2000, Wizards of the Coast, Inc.; Authors: Jonathan Tweet, Monte Cook, Skip Williams, based on material by E. Gary Gygax and Dave Arneson. Open Game License v 1.0a Copyright 2000, Wizards of the Coast, Inc. System Reference Document. Copyright 2000, Wizards of the Coast, Inc.; Authors Jonathan Tweet, Monte Cook, Skip Williams, based on material by E. Gary Gygax and Dave Arneson. Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Reference Document. © 2011, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Author: Paizo Publishing, LLC. Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Core Rulebook. © 2009, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Author: Jason Bulmahn, based on material by Jonathan Tweet, Monte Cook, and Skip Williams. Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Bestiary. © 2009, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Author: Jason Bulmahn, based on material by Jonathan Tweet, Monte Cook, and Skip Williams. Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Bestiary 2. © 2010, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Authors Wolfgang Baur, Jason Bulmahn, Adam Daigle, Graeme Davis, Crystal Frasier, Joshua J. Frost, Tim Hitchcock, Brandon Hodge, James Jacobs, Steve Kenson, Hal MacLean, Martin Mason, Rob McCreary, Erik Mona, Jason Nelson, Patrick Renie, Sean K Reynolds, F. Wesley Schneider, Owen K.C. Stephens, James L. Sutter, Russ Taylor, and Greg A. Vaughan, based on material by Jonathan Tweet, Monte Cook, and Skip Williams. Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Bestiary 3. © 2011, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Authors: Jesse Benner, Jason Bulmahn, Adam Daigle, James Jacobs, Michael Kenway, Rob McCreary, Patrick Renie, Chris Sims, F. Wesley Schneider, James L. Sutter, and Russ Taylor, based on material by Jonathan Tweet, Monte Cook, and Skip Williams. Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Advanced Player’s Guide. © 2010, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Author: Jason Bulmahn Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Advanced Race Guide. © 2012, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Authors: Dennis Baker, Jesse Benner, Benjamin Bruck, Jason Bulmahn, Adam Daigle, Jim Groves, Tim Hitchcock, Hal MacLean, Jason Nelson, Stephen Radney-MacFarland, Owen K.C. Stephens, Todd Stewart, and Russ Taylor. Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Ultimate Magic. © 2011, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Authors: Jason Bulmahn, Tim Hitchcock, Colin McComb, Rob McCreary, Jason Nelson, Stephen Radney-MacFarland, Sean K Reynolds, Owen K.C. Stephens, and Russ Taylor. Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Ultimate Combat. © 2011, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Authors: Dennis Baker, Jesse Benner, Benjamin Bruck, Jason Bulmahn, Brian J. Cortijo, Jim Groves, Tim Hitchcock, Richard A. Hunt, Colin McComb, Jason Nelson, Tom Phillips, Patrick Renie, Sean K Reynolds, and Russ Taylor. Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Ultimate Equipment. © 2012 Paizo Publishing, LLC; Authors: Dennis Baker, Jesse Benner, Benjamin Bruck, Ross Byers, Brian J. Cortijo, Ryan Costello, Mike Ferguson, Matt Goetz, Jim Groves, Tracy Hurley, Matt James, Jonathan H. Keith, Michael Kenway, Hal MacLean, Jason Nelson, Tork Shaw, Owen KC Stephens, and Russ Taylor. Heroes of the East, © 2013, Little Red Goblin Games, LLC; Author: Scott Gladstein, Jeremiah Zerby, Caleb Aylsworth Heroes of the East 2, © 2013, Little Red Goblin Games, LLC; Author: Scott Gladstein, Jeremiah Zerby, Caleb Aylsworth Heroes of the East 3, © 2013, Little Red Goblin Games, LLC; Author: Scott Gladstein, Jeremiah Zerby, Caleb Aylsworth Tome of Spell and Sword, © 2013, Little Red Goblin Games, LLC; Author: Scott Gladstein, Jeremiah Zerby, Caleb Aylsworth, Dayton Johnson King of the Ring, © 2012, Little Red Goblin Games, LLC; Author: Jeremiah Zerby, Scott Gladstein, Caleb Aylsworth, Maverik Bishop Fury of the Elements, © 2012, Little Red Goblin Games, LLC; Author: Caleb Aylsworth, Maverik Bishop, Jeremiah Zerby Adventuring Classes: A Fistful of Denarii, © 2009, Rite Publishing; Author: RJ Grady In the Company of Kappa, © 2011, Rite Publishing; Author: Jonathan McAnulty In the Company of Henge, © 2011, Rite Publishing; Author: Jonathan McAnulty In the Company of Tengu, © 2011, Rite Publishing; Author: Jonathan McAnulty Dragon Tiger Ox, © 2014, Little Red Goblin Games, LLC; Author: Scott Gladstein, Jeremiah Zerby, Caleb Aylsworth, and Dayton Johnson. Category:Races Category:Dragon Tiger Ox